


Happy Birthday Fernando

by sweetpeapoppy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, pre Lessons Learned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/pseuds/sweetpeapoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando's birthday is coming up, the only problem is that he won't be at university to celebrate with Mark. So Mark digs out a recipe book...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Fernando

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late! But it's here now I guess.
> 
> This is set pre-Lessons Learned in Fernando's first year and Mark's second.

None of it made sense whatsoever, and the longer he stared at the instructions the worse it got, what the hell was ‘creaming’ anyway? Mark dropped the book onto the counter and sighed at himself with ever increasingly frustration, it was a stupid idea anyway, who the hell bakes a cake for someone they’ve only known for a few months. But Fernando’s birthday was going to be during the summer holidays, so it wasn’t like he could do anything for him on the day.

“Jense?”

“Alright mate, you okay?” He didn’t sounds so good.

“You can’t laugh at me.”

“Right…” Immediately his mind began to wander and imagine what he had gotten up to, he hadn’t known Mark for long, but after he got him through his first gym session with a trip to the pub, they had quickly become friends. “Okay.”

“No Jense, you have to promise.”

“Alright, I promise not to laugh.” Jenson was the only person he knew who could help him, it was a shame he was already home. “Now tell me.”

“Mmbakingcake.”

“Huh?”

“I’m baking a cake.”

Biting down on his lip to stop himself from laughing Jenson held the phone away from his face for a few seconds to calm down. “A cake?”

“Yes.” Mark huffed, hearing the broad grin in Jenson’s voice.

“Who for?”

“Me.”

“Nuh uh, who for Mark?” Jenson sang teasingly.

“Me, why is that so hard to believe?” Even though he was alone, Mark could feel his face heating up.

“Because you’re a health nut! Unless you’re about to tell me it’s sugar-free, made from flax seeds and protein powder, it’s for someone else.” He stated with certainty.

Mark knew he was trapped, the recipe was supposed to be a basic one and he really needed help. “Fernando.”

“Oh, right, well, okay.” He had no idea why Mark didn’t want to tell him that, he assumed it was one of the girls that mooned over him at the gym he had finally taken on a date. “Any reason why?”

“It’s his birthday after term finishes, and I thought it would be a nice way to finish the year off.” Mark did his best to keep his voice level, he did not need Jenson prying into why he was going through all the effort for some he hadn’t known for long.

“But a cake?”

“I don’t have much money for anything else, and to be honest I can only afford to give this one go. So I don’t want to mess it up.”

“Why didn’t you ask me when I was there?” Jenson sighed. “Not sure what good I am going to be over the phone.”

He glanced over the instructions in the basic student cookbook his mum had sent over with him, and the description at the top mocked him. “The recipe said it was easy.”

Truth be told Jenson preferred Fernando to Jaime, both Spanish, but Fernando was far more chilled out and actually cool to be around. Jaime was supposed to be mentored by Mark, but all they seemed to do was occasionally meet up and Mark was always left harassed and guilty looking afterwards. Something didn’t add up, but Fernando was a breath of fresh air, and had come out of his shell the more they spent time together. “How long do you have?”

“We’re meeting up tomorrow.” Jenson was right, he should have done this when he could actually be hands on.

“Alright then, give me a couple of minutes and I’ll email you my own recipe. A kid would be able to follow it mate, so you might struggle…”

“Fuck off, I just wanted...Jense it’s the end of his first year living away from home.” There was no need to share details. "It's a nice thing to do."

“Chill out alright, Mark, it’ll be fine okay. Just read through it once, and you see how simple I’ve made it.” He changed his tone because now Jenson was genuinely puzzled as to why Mark was getting so stressed over it all. “Let me know how you get on, and of course call if you have any questions. Okay?”

“Yeah.” He was fully aware he was being unnecessarily grumpy, but he wasn’t used to being faced with an problem he couldn’t figure his way out of. “Sorry.”

“No problem, don’t rush, and _read_ the instructions.”

“Cheers mate.” Now on his own Mark waited for the email to come through and hoped he had enough ingredients to make it with, the only money he had to hand was enough to get him to the airport to fly home for the summer. Thankfully he did after scanning the list Jenson sent him and set about weighing out each part and putting it in separate bowls ready to use at the right time.

“Jense?” Mark whined.

“You get it alright?”

“Yeah, but what is _creaming_?”

“Oi cheeky!” Jenson joked, but quickly began to explain the process of bringing the butter and sugar together. “The butter is soft, yes?”

“Uh huh.” Mark poked it with a finger to make sure.

“Great so put that in the bowl and...put me on speaker mate, I’ll talk you through it.” Jenson had a feeling it would be quicker to go about it that way rather than field endless phone calls.

Secretly very grateful Mark did as he was told and put his phone out of harm's way to let Jenson guide him through the tricks and pitfalls of baking a cake. He glided through creaming the butter and sugar without too much trouble, then adding the vanilla and eggs carefully before bringing it all together with the flour. Without a whisk he had to use a wooden spoon, but it seemed to match Jenson’s description of smooth and pale. “I think it’s done.”

“Ace, so you’ve greased the pan and lined it?”

“Yeah.”

“Pour the mixture into it slowly, and then you’re good to go in the oven.”

“Thanks for this, I know I’ve made a big deal over nothing.”

“Just don’t burn it and you’ll be fine.”

“Oh.” Mark’s heart sunk with the realisation he wasn’t out of the woods yet.

“You’ll be fine, you’ve pre-heated it already, just don’t keep opening the oven to check on it before the timer goes off, it’ll sink otherwise.” Jenson warned gently.

“Should have just bought one.” Opening the oven door he quickly put the tin in and closed it again to stop the heat escaping. “Much easier.”

“Yeah, but this actually means something, shows you truly care.”

Mark felt the heat creep up the back of his neck, he really did care about Fernando, an incredible amount. To the point of overwhelming. The thought of going back home struck at his heart like an axe, he physically ached from the impending separation, in such a short space of time Fernando had stolen his heart. “Guess so.”

“Are you decorating it?”

“Uh huh, nothing fancy.” He had watched Fernando eat a piece of birthday cake before and saw him peel the icing off, he didn’t have much of a sweet tooth, so despite wanting to coat it in icing to show off, Mark knew he had to keep it simple.

“Send me a picture once you’re done. It’ll be fine!” Leaving him to it, Jenson chuckled to himself over how flustered Mark had been. But he had quietly learned that about Mark since first meeting him, when he cared about something he put his absolute everything into it, heart, body and soul. He’d shared enough gym time to confirm that.

“Bye Jense, and thanks!” With the timer set Mark forced himself to leave the kitchen to resist the urge to sit in front of the oven and count down the seconds. His phone buzzed beside him.

_We still meeting tomorrow?_

\- Yep :)

_I have a question for you then…_

Mark could feel his heart begin to race.

\- What sort of question?

_If I see you soon can ask straight away ;)_

\- House is empty you could come round

_Now? ;)_

He almost typed out ‘yes’ before picking up the scent of baking from the kitchen.

\- Am at the gym now, later?

_Ok, come by after gym, stay?_

It would surely buy him enough time.

\- I’ll text when I’m on my way x

The kiss was new, he hadn’t done that before, he really was an idiot at times.

_See you soon xx_

Mark’s heart looped at the reply, he got two back, he wasn’t being stupid. Fernando felt the same way as he did. He was just hoping now that he wasn’t about to mess it up with food poisoning from an awful birthday cake.

_You free? ;)_

It was Jaime.

\- No

_Haven’t see you in a while :(_

There was a time that having two men interested in him was thrilling, but now it made him feel sick that he ever considered giving up on Fernando. The thought of not seeing his beautiful smile was unbearable.

\- Am quite busy, probably for a while

_Ok_

Mark wanted that to be it, but Jaime was as eternal flirt and very good looking, so it was unlikely. From his side it was though, Fernando had his heart.

It didn’t take long for the timer to ping at him, and remembering what Jenson had said all he had to do was stick a skewer in and take it out to see if it was cooked in the middle. And it seemed to be, it had come out clean, so feeling as brave as he ever would he placed it on the side to start to cool down, once his hands were slipped out of the oven gloves he wondered how long he could wait until icing it. It was so hot any attempts would surely melt, so he knew he had to simply wait it out.

Leaving it in the coolest part of the house Mark scurried upstairs to start packing a bag to stay over at Fernando's, he loved spending the night with him, not just for the sex, but to actually spending time with him. Watching how playful his eyes were, finding an excuse to touch him, then the fantastic moment just before they fell asleep when Fernando nuzzled into him cutely. What was he ever thinking getting involved in Jaime?

He knew that though, he liked the anonymity, Jaime had his own personal reasons for keeping his true self hidden away, with his parents being strict Catholics. Although it took Mark long enough to trust Jaime, but the first hit of release was so worth it, but he wished he had waited until his second year for Fernando. That first meeting in the union was like seeing clearly for the first time.

Laughing at himself for talking to himself that way he chose a fresh tee shirt to put into his backpack along with socks and a pair of boxers, checking the time he reckoned he could probably wait another couple of hours safely. But he wanted to be there now, but he said he was at the gym and turning up too soon would raise suspicion, so without nothing else to do he hopped into the shower to freshen up and waste some time.

\---

Icing should be easier than this, he thought. After a spell in the fridge to help cool it down Mark had cut the cake in two to fill the middle with jam, which he knew Fernando loved, but it was trying to make the letters legible that he was struggling with.

"Kids do this." He chastised himself as he tried in vain to make it look like the mess of squiggles were in fact 'Happy Birthday Fernando'. "Ugh." It didn't look right at all, Jenson would have made a professional effort, and his looked distinctly amateur. Or even worse.

But he didn't have anymore time, he wanted to see Fernando and spend time with him before they had to leave. Cycling over whilst trying to balance the plastic box the cake just about managed to fit inside wasn't his finest decision, but walking would have taken too long, far too long.

"Hey." With his backpack slung over his back Mark grinned at Fernando broadly as he used a hoody to cover the box.

"Hola, have missed you."

Mark watched Fernando's cheek redden and had to hide the fact he had seen because he knew how shy he was, but he loved it. "Not been that long."

"Long enough." Fernando mumbled, he didn't want to go home at all, and that was why he had to ask Mark.

"Bet you'll forget all about me once you're back home in the sun."

"No!!" He shot back before calming himself. "No, are hard to forget, would not want to." Fernando hated feeling so exposed, at least Mark never made fun of him for it though. "You forget me?"

"Impossible."

"So what is this?" Fernando tapped the box under the hoody Mark had tried to hide.

"A surprise, shall we sit down?"

"Oh, okay." Now he was really intrigued. "What is it?"

Putting the box down first on the heavily used sofa of the shared living room, Mark wrapped his arms around Fernando properly, kissing his temple gently as he melted into his body. That was a feeling he never wanted to take for granted or forget.

Fernando wanted a proper kiss, he loved Mark when he was gentle and caring because it made him feel like he was the centre of the universe, but not now. Now he wanted to be reminded how soft his lips were, how they naturally fell around his own to softly suck his top lip. How easily he took his breath away when he flicked his tongue against his mouth, teased his tongue, made his head go light.

The way Fernando kissed made him feel otherworldly, like nothing else mattered in that moment, his lips were so perfect. "Woah."

"Huh?"

Mark wanted the ground to swallow him up. "Um, yeah, you're kinda an amazing kisser." He muttered.

"Kind-a?" Fernando wasn't familiar with the word, he hoped it meant something good.

This was getting worse. "Kinda, kind of, sort of."

"I kiss only a little bit good?!"

 _Oh god_ "No, you're amazing, awesome!" Mark babbled. "I've never been kissed like that, ever, god Fernando...I love the way you kiss." Slumping back into the sofa he ran his hands down his face. "I'm an idiot."

"My idiot." Fernando chuckled as he turned his head to kiss Mark's cheek. "I think you kiss kinda amazing too."

"Really?" He couldn't believe he just said that!

They way Mark gasped made his stomach flip. "Uh huh." Fernando nodded as he playfully moved to sit on Mark's lap. "Your kisses." He started with a kiss to the tip of his nose. "Make me feel." Dipping his head his pressed his lips to the corner of his mouth. "So happy." Brushing their lips together he adored how Mark went to followed him as he pulled back to continue. "So good." Rolling his hips ever so slowly he nuzzled in, cheek to cheek. "Like is no one in the world when you kiss me."

Mark gently brought Fernando to look at him, holding his face in his hands. "I feel the same." He had never felt like this about anyone, or anything before. "Sucks you have to go home this summer, so I-"

"Is why I-" Fernando laughed softly. "You go first."

"Off you get." Mark grinned as he waited to get access to the cake. "I thought as you were going home, and we couldn't celebrate your birthday together, I made you something." Now he was feeling nervous.

Fernando let Mark put the unopened box on his lap and waited for the nod to reveal what was inside. "Oh Mark."

Peering in he saw that the trip over on the bike was not a good idea, the two pieces had departed from each other, the top part having slid off. "Damn, let me fix it."

"No, is perfect." Fernando whispered. "You made this yourself?"

"Yeah...so let me fix it."

The minute Mark had put the top slice on he batted his hands away so he could take a photo of it on his phone. "I don't know what to say to this, is so wonderful." He wondered why Mark looked so apprehensive. "Am sure it tastes fine, we eat?"

"Probably shouldn't but, ah, go on. Just a tiny piece though, actually tiny." He called after Fernando who had darted away into the kitchen, he had to save himself from himself. Constantly fighting his sweet tooth.

"Thank you for this Mark." Sitting back down with a knife and two small plates in his hand, he made sure to sit as close to Mark as possible. "I say I had a question."

"Oh, yeah." Mark bluffed as he took the plate with the slither he asked for on it.

"Mmmm, is so good, now I know you can bake, and you say you can not cook!" Chuckling away he carefully dug his elbow into Mark's ribs as he tasted the sweet jam again. "Is a lie you tell me."

As cute as Fernando was being, Mark needed to know the question. "Well, it's a surprise for me too, Jenson talked me through it, it's his recipe, so you should probably thank him."

"Jenson?" Mark spent a lot of time with him.

"Uh huh, he wants to be a baker or something when he leaves uni." Mark finished he piece and was actually proud of what he had done.

"I thought he goes home." The feelings he had for Mark constantly overwhelmed him, he hadn't long come out to his sister, and now he was in...and now his heart couldn't cope with being away from him at any time.

"He is..." Fernando tone was off. "There's nothing going on between us you know." Guilt clawed at his throat over Jaime. "There was a guy months ago, but..." Mark put the plate down, and took Fernando's empty one too. "But it was nothing compared to this, you...Fernando you...shit, I'm not good with this sort of stuff. It's only you. Just you."

"Just me?"

"Yeah." He stopped short at pouring his heart out.

"Is only you, sometimes I think there is someone else, at the beginning, but I only want you." By now they were facing each other, their lips naturally finding the others, to him it felt like the words he so desperately felt.

"So this question?" He had to know.

"Mmm, si, am not going home straight away, am going on a trip."

"Oh, right, anywhere nice?" It didn't seem like anything to do with a question.

"France, Paris, was an extra thing, not everyone do it. For my course." Fernando couldn't help be nervous now, he had prepared himself over the last couple of months to ask Mark, but now he was actually having to do it it seemed like a huge question. "I know you are busy."

"Huh?"

"Can come with me."

"What?" Mark asked quickly.

"You don't have to, know you are busy, is silly of me, shouldn't have asked."

"You want me to go with you?" He wanted to clarify it before he made a fool of himself by agreeing to something that wasn't going to happen.

"Si." Falling back into the sofa Fernando waited for the no.

"I'd love to." Mark said simply.

"Really?"

"Of course, I was dreading the summer, being apart from you." Diving in for a kiss Mark felt Fernando smile against his lips, which of course had him smiling too. "Sure I won't interrupt?"

"No, no way. Have a couple of lectures as some museums, but you can look around, or stay in bed, or something else." He was fizzing with excitement not, the pair of them in the city of love. Love. He did love Mark. He felt it with everything in his body.

"I'll have no idea what I'm looking at, I can just wait, don't mind at all." Slipping an arm around Fernando's shoulders he pulled him close until he was in his favourite position, curled a little into his body with an arm resting on his stomach.

"Will be so good."

The two of them in the city for lovers, Mark couldn't believe how lucky he was, he was never one for romance but Fernando had unlocked something inside. Love. He was in love with Fernando, that he had no doubt. The way his heart raced whenever he thought of the man in his arms proved that without a doubt. "So good." Kissing the top of Fernando;s head they melted into each other and then into the sofa, perfectly happy with each other for company.

Fernando was happier than he had ever been, and for the first time he was thinking of a future beyond the next time he saw Mark, now he wanted months, years, a lifetime.


End file.
